1. Field
Provided is a recombinant cell including inactivated pyruvate dehydrogenase kinase (PDK) gene, a composition for producing a polypeptide of interest including the recombinant cell, and a method of producing a polypeptide of interest using the recombinant cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
More efficient processes for economical production of therapeutic proteins, such as antibodies, are needed.
In case of antibodies, all approved antibody products have been produced using a mammalian cell as a host cell. The mammalian cell has some advantages in that the safety is proven and glycosylation which is important for antibody activities normally occurs. Due to such advantages, the mammalian cell has been regarded as the most proper expression system for antibody production. However, the mammalian cell has some disadvantages, such as slow growth rate and low productivity.